


Reconsider

by GoringWriting



Series: Tony Stark's Poly Protectors [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man, Other, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Civil War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 22:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14942430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: The rogue Avengers are still trying to get Tony to fund them.





	Reconsider

Since they can't get Tony to talk to them and his husbands already voted together Steve and his team decide to talk to each of Tony's husbands in private.

Maybe if they can talk to each of them one on one they can get enough support to get Tony to help them.

It's just a matter of watching each of them in order to find the best time to approach them.

It takes a week but they finally manage to find the perfect times to talk to each man.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Every morning Loki goes to the bakery on the next block over from Stark Tower. He'll spend a couple minutes inside and then leave with a bag full of whatever it is he bought. He always goes alone and he always walks.

It's easy to step in front of him as he's leaving the bakery blocking his path down the sidewalk.

Loki simply raises an eyebrow at them.

“To what do I owe the pleasure of this unscheduled meeting?” Loki asks.

“We just want to talk,” Steve says.

“Terribly sorry. But, I don't speak moron,” Loki says.

“Look you owe us for all the trouble you caused when we first met,” Steve says.

“I owe you nothing. I owe Selvig and Barton for controlling their minds, I owe Tony for tossing him out a window, and I owe the people of New York and Germany for the damage I called. I am making amends. I helped to stabilize Selvig’s mind, I placed protective magic on Barton's children, I have been helping rebuild the buildings I destroyed, and I helped regrow the eye of the man I hurt and I've been working with various countries and Stephen to weave magic into buildings to make them less breakable,” Loki says.

“You're doing all that?” Sam asks.

“Yes. I believe it's called taking responsibility for my actions. Something certain heroes need to learn to do,” Loki says and when he says heroes they can hear the sarcasm dripping from his lips.

“How can we do that if we can barely afford to go on our missions?” Steve asks.

“I fear that I will sound like a parent when I says this but it you need money get a job,” Loki says.

“Like you got a job,” Natasha scoffs.

“I own a bookstore. The proceeds go towards household items, food, clothing, and helping the upkeep of the penthouse,” Loki says.

“You work? Aren't you a prince?” Sam asks.

“Yes, but that doesn't mean that I have the right to abuse Tony's hospitality. Quill works in SI as a secretary. Strange was a doctor and still gets paid for consultations, Bruce receives a government salary and Rhodey gets his military salary. We aren't you. We refuse to use Tony as a bank. Sometimes he may buy is something, but we also buy him things or give him things that he can't get his hands on,” Loki says.

“We didn't use Tony as our personal bank,” Steve says frowning.

“Really? I know for a fact that Tony helped you get all of your back pay. You're not nearly as wealthy as Tony but it was still a rather large sum,” Loki says.

“Most of it was taken to pay the damages I have to pay for,” Steve says defensively.

“I am not referring to the present. I'm referring to when you were searching for Barnes. You had ample funds to do so, yet you relied on Tony's money to finance your search for the weapon that killed his parents,” Loki says.

“Bucky isn't a weapon!” Steve snaps.

“He caused the deaths of Howard and Maria Stark. Either he is the murderer, which you seem to believe that he isn't, or he is the weapon that was used to end them. I suggest you pick one,” Loki says.

“Listen Loki. All we need is some funding. We can't help people if we can't afford to,” Steve says.

“I have already told you. Do the responsible thing and get jobs. Now if you'll excuse me I'm running late,” Loki says moving to walk past him.

“Wait,” Steve says trying to grab Loki's arm but his hand goes right through and the illusion dissolves.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peter Quill is probably the only one of Tony's husbands that doesn't have a set schedule. He goes to work as a secretary and then his day is a mix of everything from sightseeing to annoying a bookstore owner, who they now figure is Loki, to working on his ship to grocery shopping.

He's just out on a walk when they manage to get enough space to talk to him.

“Absolutely not. No way douchebags. I'm not changing my vote or helping get the others to,” Quill says.

“Come on, we just want you guys to reconsider,” Sam says.

“And I said no. Move on. Try his kittiness. He's richer than Tony anyway. We won't allow Tony to help people to his detriment... I'm starting to sound like Stephen... don't tell anyone that,” Quill says and abruptly stops and then jumps into a cab.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They get to Rhodey when he is jogging through Central Park to supplement his physical therapy.

Sam and Steve join the jogging path a little ways behind Rhodey and jog to catch up with him.

“Oh for the love of...Get away from me. I'm not letting you near Tony. I'm not changing my vote and I'm sure as hell not able to change the minds of a sorcerer, an alien Prince, a space cowboy, and Dr. Banner, even if I was inclined to. Get away from me,” Rhodey says.

“Come on. We just need a little help,” Steve says.

“Then hold a fucking bake sale! I don't care! I never cared! I only made an effort to like you guys because Tony asked me to. I'm so fucking ashamed that I ever wanted to be like Captain America! Now get out of here before I use my nice strong legs to kick your asses back to Wakanda!” Rhodey says drawing the attention of other people in the park so Steve and Sam head back to where their team is waiting for rhem. Unused to this level of anger on the normally easy going man.

“Maybe we'll have better luck with Bruce,” Natasha says.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“You can't be here,” Bruce says not looking up from where he's working on... something...Steve only knows it's a liquid.

“We just want to talk Bruce. We need your help,” Natasha says.

“No, you want me to betray the men I love by going behind Tony's back and convincing my family to change their votes. What do you guys have against families anyway? First Barton then Lang? It's like you don't care about anyone's families except yours,” Bruce says staring at Steve.

“Bruce…”

“It's Doctor Banner-Quill-Strange-Friggason-Rhodes-Stark. We're not friends, I don't want to be friends with you,” Bruce says.

“Bruce...please…” 

“You have five minutes before I call security. Also never bring the witch around me again. I don't like her, I don't trust her, and you're idiots if you do,” Bruce says and they leave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“No,” is all Strange says when they ambush him on his way to get lunch at the deli. He waves a hand and suddenly they're all standing back in the compound with Strange nowhere in sight.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi @hotforcaptaincold on Tumblr


End file.
